The Nation's Dog
by Conrad1998
Summary: a loney-bullied girl now been sent into the hetalia world as a DOG!   what will happen to her? will life become fun?  sorry bad summary read please, no falmes but tips will do.   OC, parings, NO YAOI OR YURI! DISCONTIUNE, MAY REDO!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! i only own lisa my oc and the idea, if you want to use please ask me! **

**The Nation's dog **

Chapter 1: lost puppy part 1 

I walked home finally away from that horrid school, my skin pale white which used to be tanned colour and my once beautiful shoulder length black hair that now rigged and messed up and dirty from the punches and hits being push against the cold mudded ground, my once clean uniform now a total mess. My blue blazer that once was neat was ripped and muddy, my white shirt is the holder most of nature tree branches and leaves leaving brown mess but luckily my trouser were only muddy, my tried eyes wanted to closed from the waste of day of being a punching bag of these other kids. The reason I was bullied was because I was total odd ball and my eyes, my left was chocolate brown while my right starry silver , my mother would used to say that my eye showed that I used to be an angel and done something wrong and came down here to sort it out before returning. Though I doubt that true..I do believe in them but I doubt that I'm one, if I were then why am I push a line as a punching bag then you can be friends with me or I like to make friends with ya, is it that hard that you just bullied me for a laugh of evilness. I sigh and let myself lean on the window of a store as I let myself rest as my right leg was broken and was harder to walk on only using a stick to keep myself of the ground, "why is life hard?" I asked nobody tiredly all I wanted was to die there but that never going to happen.

"well well look here it miss. Oddball" said a girl the most popular..ah popular a word I hated , hated with all my life 'you got to be popular to have friends ' or 'popular will show how much a friend you can be' yeah force into a group and make you do all you like with them like dolls ah and she never get me doing anything like that. "well isn't it miss if you spoiled my Sunday and I'll cry" I replied to the girl she was around my height but a little taller, her hair was blond that could shine in the light of the sun, I looked into her icy blue eyes she jumped back, still not used to the oddness "well boys ready?" she asked as the two big boys came out, both wearing jeans and a white shirt, their red hair spiked up, you could say they were twin brothers."Yes boss" they said together and I push of the window and try running into the shop and somehow did with one broken leg, must be a magical luck. There stood an old man that had white hair and his eyes blue-gray and wearing a blue jumper over a white shirt and black trouser beside the counter his name William Watson. "Mr. Watson can you hide me please!" I begged hoping to hide soon as possible, I hopped over to him, his eyes widen when he looked at me then understood and nodded "this way quickly" he lead me to the back into his office, "stay here okay " I nodded as he went out to sort out the girls and boys which were out for my blood. I sat down on the floor resting as my heart beat calmed from the waster day of my life but lot more was to come. I had to go to school, I promise my parents before that accident. I sighed wishing life was lot more love then always wishing and hoping.

Luckily Mr. Watson is like a dad to me, he away there for me and helps when he can, he keeps me on my me on my feet, without him I wouldn't have a reason to live, I live to be there with him, two loners that want company, someone to talked to who would understand, he had said he was bullied like me because his hair was a silver colour which others find odd because here that's a rare colour for a young person, and they did same braking bones and that but without this magically event that happen to him, he'll think he be dead by now and said there a old women who help him at the time, that told the same story. Which I find weird what is this magically event that happens to make them. Happy to know they'll never alone even though they never met them again. I just hope it happen to me too.

"_Whispers for hope is my trade _

_My life never stands still always on edge_

_A waste of being knowledge_

_And stand as gods will_

_Seeing does not mean believing _

_Not seeing at all is being blinded by greed_

_Being at the top will be you down fall_

_As you can no longer sense who you are_

_And wheel on so little hope_

_Yet it keeps me standing on earth ground_

_Even though I wish for friend-ship _

_I still walk on even though the pathway harder than you think_

_Hoping upon angel wings even though I feel like a caged bird_

_Oh little bird will you sing your song _

_Sweet and soft _

_Tender and loving _

_Oh little caged bird heaven will let you fulfils a wish _

_If you believe in such things…" _

I sang softly and quiet to clam my nerves, the song mother sang to me. I sat in silence, listening for only footsteps that walked closer to the door that lead to the office where I was and I knew it was Mr. Watson. The door slowly crack open to show a calm William, "well now Lisa tell me what happen here?" he asked as he walked over and keel down to look over my right leg, "I think you already know William" I replied, I only called him that when it was me and him alone with no one else, he sighed "this getting waster if only.." he mumbled as he started getting a walking stick out for me, "here this should help" he knew putting anything on my leg only end up being cut of or disappearing , he got out a cloth out and started wiping my face, getting rid of the blood and mud, "I want you to stay at my house tonight then you don't have to worry about being hurt" he said, he never invited me to his house before so I really wanted to go, "okay" I replied happily then living in a lifeless flat , that smelled of weed and all that horrid stuff. Nothing was there only a picture of my family, "may I ask something" William question, "sure" I smiled to him to carry on, "do you believe in wishes ?" he asked, I stopped it was a strange question to ask, "I do, you know I believe in it" I replied, "why did ya ask?" I ask him, he looked at my silver eye, "because…how should I say this? Because I won't tell you, you must find that out yourself" he replied half-heartily. Part of me bugged for it but I knew I better wait because curiosity did kill the cat. I nodded understanding, "I'll wait then" I replied cheerfully, I bet your asking how could you smile when all that happens? Well I'm so used it that I push anger back all, if I didn't I be in a war kinder thing, as I was told I was too soft, kind and overly cheerful, I was a happy-go lucky person, even in the bad times I could find happiness and laugher. In my old school all my friends said I was Angel for sure, the one who help people walk on and believe once again. Though I doubt I was anything special in any way I was just me, though I'll love to help people again, it was something I enjoyed than anything else, seeing them smiled happily for what they have done.

He smiled as he stood up, "I got to tend to the shop so you can do your homework or study, if ya have non you know where the books are" he said as started to walk out, I nodded to him, once he was out, I pulled myself of the ground and used the brown walking stick. The room was small but it was very neat and will look after, in the middle if the room was a golden-brown desk with chairs on each end, the walls painted blue, the ground floor was a carpet white, around the room was different flags. England's, Japan's, France's, Russia's, Italy's, Germany's, America's, China's and many more. Well the whole world's flags were here. I walked other to the English flag, slowly putting my fingers though the middle red line, I missed England, Felixstowe, I missed the place greatly it was the place; I was born and brought up. The beach and the one big swimming pool, the town that was filled of people I once knew, the games I played at the park with my dog Jessie. She was a black dog with beautiful brown eyes, her hair was curly and she was a high of a Jack Russell, she was half Jack and something else.

_There at the beach stood three people, two grownups and a five year old girl that was licking a ice cream, the towers clock tune came out some sang the song others just listen, it was a old summer song love by many. I sat on edge were pathway was and there the sand to the sea, faraway boats passing as it was going to the nearby docks. The boys red lights could be seen, the lights on the buildings shine other the warm night. "Mama isn't it a lovely night?" the girl asked, "yes it is Lisa dear" her mother replied. Still licking the almost finish ice cream, "just like the first time we met right love" my father said in British accent, which both father and daughter had in common,, "yeah I remember that dear" my mother replied sweetly, her light brown hair shining so slightly from the lights that surround us and her chocolate browns eyes so bright with love and hope of the world around her, my father had black hair and silver-blue eyes and was tall and slim. I loved both of them. "we are lucky to have such a smart loving child" she whispered to farther as they both hugged together, the little girl finish her ice cream, "well we better get in" farther said as he held a hand out to me, I accepted and walked with him back home as mother hold his other hand, we were one happy loving family you'll find anywhere. _

I sigh at the simply happy memory; I missed trough's happy moments I had. The picture of the sea never left my mind once in my life. Even when I moved to this smell island. I am half British and Italian, though I had the British accented. I smiled; memories made me happy, something I could lose myself in but most cheer me up. As I looked at the others flags, I always wish to go to each country; I know each one, about almost everything. My favourite was England, Japan and Italy. I walked away from the flag and walked other to the back of the room where there is a bookcase, I look though and one caught my eye, "is Hetalia right?" I read out, this was odd one indeed. I pick it out, remembering the show; I used to watch to get me out of reality. It was something I just came across and love it. I sat down at the chair be hide the desk, "what happen if hetalia was right?, what if there is people who are countries hiding under our nose?...well I say that it a mystery but many say they meet them though a wish and return while others stay missing, lost from the world in the world of countries. If you met them would you stay or return?..."I read out then thought what would I do? If I was sucked into such a life, but then it the point of the events and how I befriend them. I read on and soon fall sleep without knowing that my soul left this body to another.

Some were else with an annoyed German with a hyper Italian

"Ve~! Germany" the brown hair Italian calls out as he walked over to him and greets him, he had grown a little but still had a bit of trouble, I mean a lot of trouble. "ve~! Kiss kiss" he murmurs to the blond who look confused now understanding kiss Italy on each cheek. The blond hair German had eyes with were ice blue, he was wearing green jeans and a black top. He wore a green cap which had black on it while Italy likes always a head on fashion like France; he wore dark jeans and a black shirt. He sigh "Italy can you reload my gun?" he ask as he hand over his gun "Si!" was Italy reply as he took it away to reload, "I hope he doesn't shoot himself" Germany mumbles as he rubbed his temple, tiredly he sat down for awhile waiting for Italy, "what's taking him?" Germany ask no one , then came a running Italy with his gun he sigh with happily knowing Italy is okay,"Ve~! Done it" shouted Italy, Germany stood up wiping himself off, and walked over to Italy "thank you Italy", even though Italy was lazy he was a good helper, well..Sometimes. Germany walked over to his target, ready to shoot once he let it go, bang! Came out one of Italy white flags, "Huh?" he mumbled he sigh thinking he's seeing things: he shot once again and Pasta when flying everywhere, "ITALY!" Germany shouted annoyed for the reload was Pasta and white flags, "yes Germany?" Italy asked fearfully at the angered German, "you put bullets in a gun, pasta in a plates and white flags in your room not in a gun!" Germany shouted at the coward country, "sorry" Italy mumbles sacredly as he shake. "it just bullets hurt and Pasta and white flags don't" Germany sigh he knew Italy did not like people getting hurt and hated war which many usually would go blood thirsty(Russia),"lets rest ja?" he ask to calm down the silly country, Italy nodded. Both walked other to the shade were bushes and trees were, "woof woooof woof" came a girly dogs voice called, Germany ignored it but knowing Italy he looked. "Germany look at this poor puppy" Italy came walking over to Germany to show a dog that had black fur, it eyelids are close, one leg in a crocked place which looked broken, Germany took the puppy from Italy carefully, he check if it was a girl or boy. It was a girl. He looks for a collar which he found but only a name: Lisa but nothing else, "it looks like someone throws her out here "he said to Italy who sat beside him. "It a girl? And does it have a name? ve~!" Italy cheerfulness came back, "yes she a girl and her name Lisa" he replied. "Let's take her to main she looks like her back right leg broken" Germany said as he stood up. But without knowing this dog used to be human and was now there nation's dog which could not aged.

**hope you love my first longest chapter i done! and sorry if germany occ, i can't cappered his character that hope you enjoy and please review , fav and all that or thingy from Hetaoni will find you and make you or he'll kill ya! (in your nightmares) so yeah. please review i work really hard on this and this idea been buggering me for moths, and sorry to my unknown island fans i'm still going it just i'm running out of ideas so if yay have some then put them in the review or pm me! will can't wait to see them, thank you for reading! **

**tony:and don't you fucking not leave this if you enjoyed it put it as your favs dudes and dude****tta.**

**like he said, will bye for now!~conrad1998**


	2. Chapter 2: lost puppy part 2

**Chapter 2: lost puppy part 2 **

(Lisa pov)

I slowly open my eyes to find myself on a softer, I looked around to find everything big and I was not in the office anymore. _Where am i?_ Was my question. I sat up slowly to find my right leg banged and furry. _Furry?_ I shouted out in my head, I looked at myself to find black fur and my ears now like a dog, and a caller around my neck with it saying my name on it. This was creepy, one minute reading next's waking in a strange place as a dog. I shocked my head and tried to calm down. This had to be a dream, this had to be. i stood up to whimpers a little, my right leg hurt badly. _No this isn't a dream, it true_ I whisper in my head as I slowly jump off the softer, "ouch!" I whimper out as I got on to my feet again, I walked out of the living room, will what I think is one. I stiff the air to smell Pasta, Italian Pasta. I follow the smell hoping to find someone, only to find a brown head Italian with a wooded spoon in hand as he stirred the pot, "woof!" Came out of my mouth, and the Italian turn around to me, smiling cheerfully, his brown hair curl jumping up and down."Ve~! You're up!" he shouted out aloud, his Italian accent thick. Happily he walked over and lend down, "Ve~! Lisa is you name?" he asked. I nodded which he notice, "Ve~! Lisa do you like Pasta?" he question, I bark happily at him. He smiled happily as he picks me up carefully and went back stirring; I lend hugging him as he work on the food. Outside I could hear barks of others dogs, "hey clam down you three!" came laughing voice, German for sure. "Ve~! Germany dinner ready!" The Italian shouted as he put me down and put the pasta in two bowls with spoon in of the side

Footsteps could be heard and a little shuffle. The door to the kitchen opens to show a tall blond with icy blue eyes, his lips fawning. I barked at him, he look down and smile softly at me as he kneel down to my height , "your awake" he murmurs softly to me as his tiredly fawn came upon his face again, he patted me on the head. i wobbled to him and jump in to his lap for the warmth, I was tried and lost in a whole new place, but the people were kind to me, _Germany and..And?_ I stare at the brown hair one for a name, "Italy pasta again?" the German asked, _Germany and Italy GERMANY AND ITALY? I had been put into hetalia!_ I shouted now knowing I was in a whole new world in a whole new body that's a dog, _god bloody helps me! _

I shiver in his lap, now coming to my senses of what was happening and total knew I was sent here for a reason. I sigh and relax myself, "clam down girl your safe now" German whispered to me as he put me back on the floor as he stood up , I nodded knowing _he is right, I'm am safe _I calmed down., and I knew I had to let things flow. I check my collar again to noticed a owners name was written on it, it read: ' LISA OWNER ARTHUR KIRKLAND' , I sigh he summon me and I ended up in the wrong place. Well who said his magic was always perfect? I barked and try to show my collar, so they'll call England. _He'll know what going on!_ I thought happily. Doggie smiling, I shake my collar that the dog tag bang against my furry skin. Both already eating their pasta and on the floor in a doggie bowl was pasta for me. I sighed went they didn't notice me and walked over to my food, I knew I better eat something. At home I'll have noodles that were all I had, sometimes something else if I was lucky. At first I slowly pick the pasta with my mouth to sacred if it tasted horrible, but the taste, god's words could not describe that taste, so sweet yet salty, and tomatoes sauce was beautifully done, something my tastes buds wanted for years.

Once finish I lick my lips to get any leftover sauce, my bowl lick clean. "Ve~! Doggie did you like your pasta?" Italy asked, I barked back super happily refresh from such a great meal. "Ve~! Germany, look at her collar! She's England dog!" shouted the Italian part happily and sacredly, Germany sigh and walk over to me, "Mmm this wasn't here before, oh well at least we know your owner is" he said as he check my dog tag, "I'll call him" he said as he stood up and walk away, "Ve~! While we wait let's play" _he treating me like child _I barked at him letting my tail swing back and ford,"Ve~! Your it!" he shouted as he run out of the room and hid somewhere, I sat there and started to sniff for him; with I caught before he ran off. I found him in a wardrobe; I open the door with my nose slowly and found him staying there I barked at him "Your it!" and ran off as I hid. I was having a time of my life even if my leg was broke I was having fun which I hadn't in so long. I hid under the couch which was easy to get into, "Ve~! Come come out were ever you are!" called the hopeless Italy, I keep quiet until he look under the chair and found me, "Your it!" he told me and ran off to hide. It mostly carries on like this until the front door bell went off, I think is the front door bell.

"England good you could come" came Germany's voice, "well I had to pick up my dog Lisa, only got her awhile back" came a British voice. Straight away I ran down the stairs and ran happily up to him and rub my furry against him (not only cats do this, some dogs do as well) he looked down, "their my little lass, what did you do now?" he asked ah kneel down to check my right leg ,I winch as he took the leg into his soft hands, "your one silly Nation's dog Lisa" United Kingdom said as put it back down, "you got to stop wondering around places and I know you understand" he add as he pick me up carefully, I barked back, "you know you can talk or have ya forgotten" he said once again. "What do you mean?" I asked him, as Germany stare bewailed of a talking dog. I would be too. "it looks like you'll remember, ahahah you left us a long time ago nation" _Nation? _I stare confused at him, "it couldn't be …her" Germany stare in shock as though one of his friend die and came back alive right in front of his eyes ,"Nation? What do you Nation's dog?" I ask him as I was getting lost. He smiled enjoying my confused-ment , "you are the Nation's Dog, you have been here before but your memories were erased, they are still there but **you **must find them" he told me as though a mother to a kid when they were confused about something, I am 13 after all.

"I understand" I replied, he nodded happily that he didn't have to repeat, "you haven't change at all" he said as he rubbed my head, _ever lost memories, I am the same? _I asked myself confused. I smiled at him, happy that wasn't some kind of mean person, "it look like we all called you back, we have miss you greatly Lisa" he said as though I was Yuri from Kyou Kara Maou, were when they want Yuri they call for him. But I was from another world, what about William?, I haven't even texts my friends from home!, what if they find out I was missing, will they be upset? Or would they cry thinking I die?. What should I do?. What should do? I shiver tiredly as my body catch up with the day's event, I was too tried, I was lost but not alone luckily, I missed home already and my human body. I'm happily to live life being bullied if meant for the people I care for. Then I remember something.

"_my little lily, I need to tell you something" my farther ask as he sat in front of me near the warm fireplace, I was only 5 almost coming 6 years old, "what is it papa?" I ask him sweetly, "you're not a normal child, and you are the Nation's dog. You have to help them as you did in your other life" he told me calmly, "they'll be lonely like you one day, you must keep them together, as family they are, no matter how hard it is do you understand my little lily?" I nodded "I'll do my best If it for papa!" I replied happily at him as I smiled, his blues eyes sigh happily that he didn't get any angry at him, "I'm happy you didn't feel upset" he sigh smiling laughing slightly, "I wouldn't be upset, I love helping people papa you know it my hobby!" I replied happily, "yes I forgotten that fact didn't I?" he chuckled, "silly daddy!" I shouted laughing, he swept me up "well it bed time my little lily" I yawn tiredly, he put me on my bed helping me get change and slip me into bed, "Papa story!story!" I shouted at him, "okay okay, what story do you want me to read to you?" he ask as he look into my book self, "countries! Countries!" I shouted to him as I sat up in my warm cosy bed, "that one again?" he ask as he pulled it out for me, he got hold of a chair and sat near the side of the bed, "let being, once upon a time there was country called china who want out to look around arias land , what he found was a little boy name Japan, he had a bowl hair cut that was colour black, he had brown eyes which look wise and look like as if his eyes were like the sunset. China took in the boy and tough him many things…." The story carry on, I don't why but I love this story it always had this bit of rope the hock on me, but I couldn't touch it or the world well go upside down. Once finish he gave me a kiss on my temple, "goodnight my little lily" my father said to me, "goodnight..Papa" I replied tiredly, I slowly I lie down and soon fell asleep. _

I remember, that farther tough me who they were at a young age. There were more, I wonder were Japan he usually with Germany and Italy, "don't worry; they think you're in a coma, and I bet William will tell them that" he answer for me, "how do you know William?" I ask him, "William was The Nation's cat and he may have told him about a woman William knew did he?" I nodded, "she was the Nation's mouse" he told me, now I get it many people were nation's pets, "and I bet there more out there" I answer he nodded, "all different types, here's one, did you know Canada bear was the nation's bear and he wanted to stay with Canada even though he keeps forgetting who he is" I nodded my head no. I knew fact that he didn't remember Canada no one did, "but then you and others forget him" I replied he sweat drop"yeah..We usually do but us are getting better remembering him now" he replied to me, "so what the problem?" I ask him, "Japan is ill, and we need someone to be by his side when were at the meeting if that okay with you?" I nodded, "it good idea, I keep by his side and help him out as much I can" I replied I knew it was only thing I can do.

_**Only thing I can do….**_

**Conrad1998:I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, and if I have any spelling mistake please point them out for me. So did you know Kuma was a nations pet? No I bet but now you do, I hope England explain everything for ya as well as her father did. I own only Lisa, her father and mother as well William Watson and the Nation's pet idea but I do not own the hetalia characters. If you want to use this idea please ask! Or if you want me do William or the women story please ask in a review or pm me! Please review,fav,pm and all that! **

**Tony: why did I come to England?**

**Conrad: because you did, here some my homemade cookies *gives bag of cookies***

**Tony: WOW! (;**

**Conrad: if you want of my amazing cookies then review! **

**Tony: it better then Italy cookies and that saying something **

**England: Conrad, thank you for making me smart and not putting with France**

**Conrad: I hate France and you're my country after all why would I be mean to you?**

**England: Because people like teasing me for no reason **

**Conrad: I know the feeling; I get bullied for no bloody reason!**

**Lisa: hey I got bullied waster!**

**Conrad: yeah you getting bullied is based on my nightmares from coming home one day. **

**Lisa: how?**

**Conrad: I'm hated at school for no reason; only to my friends I'm safe!**

**England: your acting like Italy with Germany **

**Conrad: I'm half Italian and I'm proud to be one! Even though I was born in England and only been in England, I've never left this land**

**Lisa: hey! I'm half Italian! So don't make me kill ya! Kolkolkol**

**England: Run for your life!*runs out of room***

**Conrad: good costume Russia! *laughing head off***

**Russia: you knew it was me da?**

**Conrad: yes because Lisa wouldn't act like that!**

**Lisa:*comes in room* what did I miss? **

**Conrad: nothing, Russia tell them one more time **

**Russia: *evil aura* please review, fav, Mp and all that or I will find you with my friend Mr. Pipe to your bed room until you do, you'll become one with Russia da. (;**

**Conrad: if I was you I would, Russia clam down please, and stop scaring them **

**Russia: da comrade, now become one with me?**

**Conrad: the day my uncle and auntie with my cousin do then I will but that long time to wait, and I may be dead by then**

**Russia thoughts: I'll make her immortal, so she become one with me muhahahaha**

**Conrad: and if you make me immortal I'll stay with America and the others but not with you.**

**Russia: you'll be mean one day**

**England: what did you say? *come in room with a gold pipe* *evil arua waster then russia***

**Russia: nothing comrade**

**England: and bloody keep it that way!**

**Everyone: I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Bye for now!(: **


	3. Chapter 3:going to Japan's

Chapter 3: going to japan's 

I and Arthur had said our goodbyes and thanks to Germany and Italy. Now we're diving to Japans house, I have to look after him for that he has caught the flu. "Lisa, we'll be there in a minute and please call me if you need me okay? Remember I'll be at the meeting so I may not be able to pick it up right away with those idiots around" he told me as he dive onwards, "okay, I understand, Alfred and Francis are idiots most of times but there still family to you" I replied remembering these facts from the story and anime. "I may ask where do you know these facts if you don't remember us?" he ask as his eyes look at me for second then turn back to the road, "well father had a story book about countries as humans and in my world there's this anime called Hetalia axis powers as well world series that act the same like you and others as well in looks, and mostly anything in history" I replied, his eyes grew huge as I told him, then they back to normal, "so someone draw countries as humans and may it into a anime?" I nodded "yes" I replied, "though it in my world so no one here knows so don't worry" I added, he clam down"I understand at least it wasn't in this world, I'll think that everyone knowing may kill us or just make our lives horrible with all the fan girl's" he replied smiling that he wasn't going to go though that, I was a fan girl but not a huge one just a simple of liking of the history show in a different way and wondering if they be really like this if there was?, but more I think of it, it makes lots of sense because, some people in England don't like France as well the same in France but then sometimes we get along, china and Japan were close but Japan didn't want become a copy and kept his ways the different but there were some links to china ways there.

I sigh, it was going to be hard talking to Japan because he wasn't much a talker but I comfort him, I do remember he loves animals so I be fine, " will Japan freak out if I talk to him?" I ask England, he shook his head, "a little but then he notice that you are the nation dog so don't worry" he stated clearly, "what Is a nation dog, is it like I rule other all dogs?" I asked trying not to winch as we had a bumpy ride, I try keeping my legs in the same place in comfort, "yes you rule over all dogs, all nation pets rule other there animals, though they choose to stay and keep leading them or return home. William choose to return back but there many who stay..Your father was the nation dog but he didn't stay he return back home found a wife, had you and your twin, were you are chosen as the next nation's dog, I don't know any more then that" he replied tiredly, "my…twin?" I asked confused, I had no twin, "yes your twin though I doubt that they kept her, so you don't know her" he told me as his eyes still sat on the road ahead him, "my twin sister? I don't have non, no brother or sister" I told him sacred, "you do, and you have already met her before you came here, she looks nothing like you or act nothing of you, she very naughty girl and she loves bulling anyone who she gets her hands on, you were in her hands while back were you not?" he asked, my eyes widen, "not..Not her, Carey" I shivered I never like her.

If you ever met her you'll be hoping to be dead, she had blond hair and icy blue eyes like Germanys but icier looking, and she is cold hearted and treats everyone as her toy dolls. But I never let myself be one of her 'Toys'. "Lisa , do you know what her name means?" "Dark one" I replied, "as her name says she the dark twin of the family, you are the light and been chosen for that part of being the nation's dog" he told me his smiled faded, "she'll try to kill you though and we must be careful of her, she be soon coming here, I can feel her presence in this world" he told me. I knew I had to be careful for now …

_**But what am I too do?...**_

**Hope you enjoyed I know small chap but I though this help with more info…yeah next one be called Chapter 4: Mission 1: Looking after Japan!, please review and a one of my cookies bags to ****xXxNightIllusionsxXx**** thank you~!~conrad1998 (; **


	4. Chapter 4:mission 1:Looking after Japan!

Chapter 4: Mission 1: Looking after Japan!

"Hey Arthur! How am I going to call you if I don't have a phone?" I ask him as he dove to Japans, only a few miles away now to go. "Oh I forgot tell you didn't i?" he asked embarrass from his mistake, "well you see.., your collar his a phone kinder thing, it connects to my phone all you have to do is ask it call me, it has all the nations numbers in it so don't worry. So if you needed talk to another it will let you" he answer, _now I have collar from cat and dogs movie? Wicked! _I smiled understanding "Yes I understand" I reply happily, "good, can you give it a try" he ask as his eyes still look ahead, I looked down at my collar which was purple may I say, "can you call England?" I asked it "Right away Nations Dog" came a robots voice which may me jump, music could be heard "_scone and tea are Britain speciality~! So sit down let's chat, let have a mad hatters party~! Around and around the huge table we go, up and down little Alfred dreaming safely, Matthew playing with Kuma life to easy to say, never war, peace of the people I love, so no pub or go, I'll stay and have fish and chips with them, life too fun, life is the way I dream it my victory" _came a younger voice of England, I don't know how he recorded that. He blush lightly "sorry, but good news you can get hold of my phone" he said, "well were here" I smiled excitedly but yet sacred, he got out of the car and the shut the door and came for me, he open the door for me I hop out carefully but yet the pain sprang up my leg, I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain.

He closes the door and picked me up, "it looks like I should carry you" he told me, he's acting like a big brother to me, _I wonder why?_ , he walked up to the door and knock there open the door was china (who didn't' see that coming?) "Hello China, looking after Japan?" Iggy asked the Asian man before him, "Nihao England, yes I am looking after Japan aru" he replied with his famous word at the end, "kawaii~! Such a cute dog!" China shouted out as he saw me, "She the one who looking after Japan while we're at the meeting" England explain to the older, "Nihao ma? China my names Lisa the Nation's dog "I replied to him, "Nihao Lisa, I'm well today, where did you learn Chinese?" he asked, amazed of a talking dog that knew Chinese "I just pick it up, that all" I replied sweetly. This is a true fact I just pick it up from shows and books epically fan fictions, at the moment I did feel like I was in a fan fiction without knowing. "well Come in England and Lisa I'll show where Japan is and me and England will go to meeting, if it okay with you taking me" he asked, "I may as well" England replied they both smiled, it weird who would of know they'll be friends? Hetalia or the book never told this; well all facts never show unless you met them. I smiled happily that there wasn't going to be any arguments.

China showed us around the house; it was pretty simple colours of white and brown, pictures and flowers here and there. We came to his room; his bedroom walls were yellow, orange and red like the sunset the floor was wood brown with a simple Japan flag carpet, I have to say this place was simple yet beautiful like a butterfly wing. There in a bed was Japan sleeping, China give us 'be quite 'with his fighter to his mouth, I nodded as well England. "Lisa you'll stay here with Japan and look after him, remember if you need me, call me though your collar okay?" England whispered to me, as we saw Japan, his cheeks bright red whit the flu, his eyes camped shut "okay" I whispered back , England smiled and put me on the bed, "And watch yourself as well" he told me brotherly smiling sweetly. "Okay, you better get to your meeting, ciao" I told them, he nodded and walked up to China and they left, is sigh. This day been to crazy, I didn't really know what to do. I walked over to Kiku Head to check if his cloth was dried and it was, I pick it up with my mouth and carefully walked to bowl that was on my side of bed, his bed was a double bed and he slept on the right I was on the left. Luckily the bowl was on the left side, I walked other and duck the cloth into the water, this was harder to do without rocking the bowl, once I squish the cloth with my mouth, so I didn't make his bed wet. I walked back to Japan and put the cloth on his head, to tell you this never happen in the Anime.

But then Japan did just go though that, so it was still was repairing ._I wonder how William is at the moment _I thought because the silly old fellow always got ill easily. I sat down next to Japan as he slept away, I thought back to England said, "Carey my evil twin sister, and she will try anything get hands on me again. But why? I had done nothing. Why? Oh why? Am I in this mess? If only Papa and Mama were here to supported me once again" tears fell down my eyes, I was scared and lonely, "Only if I was with William the only other person I can truly trust, i-if I could call Anne or Julie, my true best friends they would be here" I mumbled to myself, my tears fell harder as my thoughts deepen, "Papa you never told me why I was chosen?, my heart isn't pure and Mama my odd eyes doesn't mean I'm an angel. Just a loner, a loser, I'm lost, confused, and I fear the waste to come. A-and why did you never tell me about my twin? Why? I'm just too over judge as something I'm not. I'm not special, I'm not perfect, I'm not welcome really anywhere yet you put me to be something I know I'm not" tears rain down my sides like raining cats and dogs. I bowed my head in shame, then a hand rubbed my head, I turn my head as my last tear fell to find Japan awake, "Don't worry dog-san, there always reason to things, the answer will show to you soon" he replied softly as he smiled comfortably.

"Sorry I woke you up and I know yet I needed to get that out sorry, I u-usually talk to myself" I replied to him he chuckled softly even when he ill he was a warm-hearted and kind throughout _he showing emotions to me? He never show them unless it's an animal, wait I'm a dog stupid stupid _I tilled my head at him as he chuckled, "W-what did I say?" I asked him if I was still in my human form I would be blushing madly. "I-it j-just the w-way you said it" he replied chuckling, I got to say I love that chuckled so soft yet warming. I walked up on his lap as he had sat himself up. I sat there and look up to him, "Hello Japan my name is The Nation's Dog, but call me Lisa or Aria" Aria came out of my mouth I had no control of that. "Ah Aria-Chan why are you here?" he asked as he stroked me, "I'm here to look after you while the others at the meeting" I replied, "but why in your condensed" he told me as he saw my broken right leg, "I'm used to it, I had to run around with a broken leg before so don't worry " I replied smiling it was a true fact, "Such a silly dog you are what happens if you got ill and we countries were as well, what would you do?" he asked I smiled I had been question this before, "Easy I would push myself to make you better never matter how ill or weak I am at the time, I don't want to lose more people in my life" I replied, "such a silly brave dog, so you'll risk your own life?" he asked the nation, "if I died so let it be if not then I stand by with you guys"

(Japans pov)

It seem I'm amused more about the dog more now, she talks pure heartily and trustfully may that be the reason why I talked so easily to her yet she has a sweet aura which feel with mostly love and hope but there was a little sadness no revenge but just sadness and a twinkle of loneliness which has started to slowly fading away.

"Hungary? "She asked simple putting him out of his thoughts, how would she be able to get me food? She'll sacred or shock the maid by talking, "No thank you I'm not Hungary" but my stomach didn't listen to me and rumble, "yes you are, just write a note and I'll give it to you maid, so she doesn't get shocked" she read my mind, I nodded and got hold of the paper on the side an write down what I wanted and sign it, and give it to her which she slowly pick it up, the way she moves, talks like a human. "Here" I said, she nodded and jump of the bed, "Ouch" came a mumble and she was gone out the door to the maid. "What a strange dog" I mumbled out at least she'll kept us together, she was here to care for her type and to keep us together. That was the dog's mission and as well care for us and I met the next one the second gentians of the Nations Dog's. I sign I did miss Kevin he was a great Nations Dog and I hope her daughter would be too.

(Back to Lisa)

I found a maid and give her the note, "thank you" she said as she patted my head and walked away to get the food. I walked back to Japans room. I walked up to the bed and jumped and quickly grabbed the bed sheets, and pulled myself up. _I got to get used to it _I though as I sat down on the bed, my body wanted rest but I had to stay up . I looked up to Japan to find him asleep again, I walked up and grabbed the bed covers with my mouth and pulled the bed covers up to his neck and let myself rest for a second as I got my breath back, this isn't easy in this body. I soon let myself lay down my body didn't want to move and my eyes wanted shut, my legs couldn't hold me up anymore, my vision was blurred, "I may as well have some sleep" I said as today as been very busy. I lay down on the pillow not noticing that Japan was watching me, I lick myself clean and lay my head to sleep. I sang a little song,

"_I used to wish life just rush by _

_And be able to say goodbye _

With_ a smile on my face_

_To sing a song to myself as I rest in eternal sleep _

_As I dance away, my tears fade _

_Waiting every moments chance _

_With a smile on my face _

_Tears steam my river away _

_My eyes glow above the mountains high _

_Let the bird again sing the sweet lovely tune" _

I had fallen asleep. Into a deep dreamful sleep

_**Tears steam my river away **_

**I hope you love this chapter! I know some may say Japans OOC but he isn't I just looked deeper in his character and found him this way. Anyway if you loved please review and Fav, mp and all that! **

**None of the hetalia character belongs to me; I only own the rest eg. Lisa and her twin, friends and family as well the Nations Animal idea, if you want to use please ask me!. Next chap we'll learn more about her as well meeting some more of the gangs members of Hetalia. ~conrad1998**

**Tony: And if you enjoy but don't wanna review then Fucking Fav or Pm if you don't it seen by others, can I have a cookie?**

**Conrad1998:Yes you can and a another one to ****xXxNightIllusionsxXx for reviewing. **

**Bye for now~! **


	5. Chapter 5:Falling deeper then I should

Chapter 5: Falling deeper then I should

_Memory/dream_

_**Deep memories**_

Normal

(Lisa pov)

_I was sitting in my Parents car in the back as mother and Father sat in the front, "Where are we going?" I asked as the car drove, all our car belts on and rain drops splash against the car windows as the wipers try to keep up. It was night, "Going to your aunties dear" mother replied to me, I smiled and clapped my hands, "Yay~! Auntie Jessie!" I shouted happily, my mother smiled. I was only 6 at the time, the car was a normal mini and colour red and on top there was the English Flag. Inside were mostly greys with some blacks. It was Night time, people outside huddle and had their umbrellas up, music from the Car came from the stereo "you're the Storm" I sang along_

_"oh it's healing - bang bang bang  
>i can hear your cannons call<br>you've been aiming at my land  
>your hungry hammer is falling<em>

_and if you want me I'm your country_

_I'm an angel bored like hell_  
><em>and you're a devil meaning well<em>  
><em>you steal my lines and you strike me down<em>  
><em>come raise your flag upon me<em>

_and if you want me I'm your country_  
><em>if you win me I'm forever - oh yeah!<em>

_'cause you're the storm that I've been needing_  
><em>and all this peace has been deceiving<em>  
><em>I like the sweet life and the silence<em>  
><em>but it's the storm that I believe in<em>

_come and conquer and drop your bombs_  
><em>cross my borders and kill the calm<em>  
><em>bear your fangs and burn my wings<em>  
><em>I hear bullets singing<em>

_and if you want me I'm your country_  
><em>if you win me I'm forever - oh yeah!<em>

_'cause you're the storm that I've needing_  
><em>and all this peace has been deceiving<em>  
><em>I need some wind to get me sailing<em>  
><em>so it's the storm that I believe in<em>

_you fill my heart, you keep me breathing_  
><em>'cause you're the storm that I believe in<em>

_and if you want me I'm your country"_

_I smiled; this was a song that I loved as well fathers. My head lend on car door as I watch what happenings outside as people walked fast to get home to their warm loving houses, cars move along the road quickly as the people yelled and the car stopped. My eyes wonder until I saw a man, a tall man with blond hair, his eyes forest green and his mouth was fawning as his teeth angrily gritted his bottom ones, he wore a black long coat and skinny jeans. As he passes the people, his hand hold onto a simple black bag which some papers where pocking out, he whispered something as he pass the car his eye locked on to mine own ones, he smiled sweetly to me as he waved his empty hand at me, his lips moved again to quick for my eyes to catch, 'we'll met again' he mouthed clearly then disappeared, my eyes stare at the place he stood a minute ago, "Papa did you see the strange blond man?" I asked him as the car once again moved, my Father smiled, "What did he look like?" he asked interested as his eyes looked to the front, mother smiled as well. I describe him the best a 6 year old could, Father laughed "the way you describe him was like England from the book 'countries'" he said. I stare at him then laughed as well, "England…." I whispered to myself as I reviewed the memory, it must be… he the only country which knows magic and person._

_I sighed as my eyes wonder again, but my memory started to reappear, some of the man and of others. I closed my eyes as I let the Image filed by, I soon fall asleep and the dream wasn't a good one. _

_Deeper deep dream_

_I looked around to find only darkness, "Where am i?" I said as I looked around as mirrors appeared to show different memories, little to now. I looked around to find happy and sad memories. But one I did not want to see, it still torn my heart apart as I see the image move, tears fell my eyes as my fingers touch the mirror until, it change to show me, but my other side that I hide deep down, her eyes emotionlessly stare right though me as her skin was paler then a dead person, her hair in a mess going everywhere. Tears fell down my face, "Sorry..." I whispered to it as I felled to the floor as tears fell harder and stronger than before. Her top ragged and destroy. I was ill yet I hide it, emotion sick as well. I had too many emotions, I was too sensitive. Why am I even still alive? I asked myself, another memory popped in my head:_

_**There stood me in the kitchen after I left the hospital, which my parents are now dead in. Tears sprang to my eyes as I hold onto the thieve. I was only six years old and knew I wouldn't be able to live alone, I pulled the thieve to my neck as I was ready to die, "I can't live like this, I just can't sorry Papa and Mama" I whispered as I pushed the thieves closer to my neck, blood poured down, painfully I hold onto the scream as I tried to cut deeper. But before I could get any more, the same man I saw before came in, his green eyes stare into me as I dropped the thieve as I felled to the floor, "Sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried out as tears blurred my vision, he ran up to me yet he still never spoke. He cleared my blood and carried me out of the room he rocked me softly, staying there until I fell asleep; when I awoke he was gone. **_

"_I'm so sorry..." I whispered as the illness took over me, I looked around the room, "Where am i?" I question still, "Your soul" said the other me, I stare at her "My soul?" I question her hoarsely. She nodded as she took my hand, "your deeper half, where memories you have hidden and pushed deeply" she told me, she was out the mirror. I looked around, many sad and deathly sick memories. I looked at her "And the deeper true me" I asked she nodded no, "I'm Half of you which you never shown or known before" she said, she smiled to me sweetly "You must rest" she said and once again went back into the mirror, isn't I already dreaming? I asked myself. Soon everything just goes completed blank and I just don't remember anything after that. _

(3rd person)

Japan watches the Nation dog as he couldn't sleep. He hears humming a tune for awhile but stopped, and soon tears fell her cheeks as she cried out 'sorry'. Japan picks her up and tried to calm the poor puppy, he seem confused. The way she acts was different but soon she calmed down but noticed all his sickness had disappeared completely, "how is that possible?" he question himself until he touch the pups head he knew.

Dun Dun Dun!..

Cilfflie!

I hope you enjoy this was more to learn a bit of her memories; I won't tell you how her parents die just yet. I knew there wasn't any of the countries, only Japan but they be there. So what wrong with Lisa?. Well review and you'll see!

Okay cookies to xXxNightIllusionsxXx and Rosebud1296

Rosebud I know I have bad grammar but I only join to get better which I am and if think I'm lying then go and read 'wait a minute they not units they are the real thing' but thanks for reviewing you two!~conrad1998

Notes: i do not own the hetalia characters, but i own all OCS in this story as well the Nations Animals Idea


	6. Chapter6:beginning of a huge adventure

Chapter 6: beginning of a huge great adventure 

(Japans Pov)

_I need to get hold of England-san _I though worriedly as I put the dog down on the bed as I wrapped her warm, I check her temperature to find that she was boiling. I need help.

I left to find a phone which luckily was in my room; I pick the small blue mobile up to look up England Number. I started to ring putting the Phone to my right ear . I waited calmly, "Hello Arthur here, who are you?" he asked _he didn't check the caller again_; "Kiku and I have some good news as well bad what you want first?" I told him , "Good news then bad" he said as shuffling was in the background as well America shouting thing around the lines of a 'Hero'. "Good news my Flu gone, Bad thing Lisa-san is horrible Ill" I said keeping my calm self showing then my true feelings. "That goo-Minute Horrible ill? You mean bad bad?" Arthur asked worriedly, I nodded even pointlessly to the person on the other side of the phone, "Yes" I replied calmly as I looked over to the poor dog, _only if she knew, only her memories return _a voice told me, I question myself until a small girl came in my head, short black hair, odd eyes and wearing a school uniform. _It couldn't be? _I thought to myself as I watch her fight her way out of the blankets. She had awoken and even badly Ill she stood as though nothing was wrong as though she been hiding it for so long and so used to it, but I could easily tell it was killing her as her odd eyes stare to me. She smiled, "I'm fine you don't need to be so worried Kiku" she said to me like nothing was wrong, she was tougher then she looked. Fighting to stand, fighting to be well when not. She pushes herself for so long it seems. "Kiku you must rest it seem she fine" England said as he calm on the other side.

I smiled to her, "I'll talked outside if that okay with you?" I asked her she nodded, "That okay" she said sweetly but slightly weakly. I nodded back and walked outside the room into the hall to my office, "Arthur she may hear well and act well but her temperature not so good, as well she acting a little week though she won't show it" I told him, I hear no noise from the other side, "I see, she may been ill for so long, I'll come over to get her. America! Stopped being a snoopy rubbish spy!"He said/shouted, "But Iggy! I wanted to know how Lisa doing!" America shouted to England, there a sign, "Not well at the moment, America you live near Japans right?" he asked the teenager, "Yup! I do, so you want to come over mine for the night to look after her?" he asked him, there a shuffle I think a head nodding yes, "It seem I get Lisa and Take her to America's for the night" He said then there was a quick goodbyes and we were done. I started to walked back to my room.

(Lisa Pov)

I sat on the bed as my vision was blurred so everything smudged together, I sighed. I was lonely as well; memories reappear of England, Japan and the other countries.

_There I was walking, "Where are we going to?" I asked the blond hair man, he smiled. "To my Step-Fathers, you'll meet my cousins" he said his accent between both American and British. He had become part of my life as family, his eyes clearer then the fresh clean leaves as well as mixes of clear sky blue as well. I smiled at him, "Yay more friends!" I shouted out happily. To tell you this, he's part of England and America's family. We walked the forest pathway, nature I love, the fresh air which brought happiness with every breath, the birds that sang beautifully. Trees swaying with the winds beat, the animals which sneaked carefully. The sky clear, no more rain just clear wonderers sky were the happy sun smiled down on us, there stood a huge house, the art was beautifully. A rich Victorian house, white and black and a huge front garden which lad to the back one as we'll a pathway to the front around a fountain, I stared amazed at the sight before me, I thought I'll never see such place, let alone still standing on earth ground. Joseph laughed at me, as he was so used to going to these places. His hold on my small 7 year old hands as he looked to me, "Come on we can't be standing here all day Nations dog" he told me as we walked, he always called me 'Nations dog', rarely Lisa. We walked up to the huge large browns door, with his other hand he tapped the door, then the door open by a women, though all I could see was her outlines, he smiled and picked me up while walking in, "I don't want you to get lost" He told me, "Is it okay if I leave her with the others, I have meetings" the outline figure nodded as she wrapped her warm arms around me, I said my goodbyes as well did he, she carried me to a room which had hold of many little girls and boys."Stay in here, I'm making Lunch for everyone okay?" the figure said, I nodded my head and she put me on the floor then left the room, two boys walked up to me, brothers but one remained me of Joseph, the green clear eyes as the beautiful blonde hair but more messier like , the one next to him had blonde hair as well but more in a different style with a a bit hair which point up wards, as his eyes clear sky blue. One was wearing a black robe which covers his white shirt, as well half of his trousers with black boots as well on his shoulder where a green bunny with wings sat, the other boy had more cowboy clothes with the hat as well he looked like Indiana Jones but younger. "Hi Cowgirl! I'm America and the boy next to me is England what your name?" he asked happily crazy, "I'm the Nations Dog..."I said to him quite scared of his jumpiness, he smiled sweetly as he came over and put his arm around me, "My real name is Alfred and his is Arthur my brother" he told me, which made me happy that they had humans names "Mine is Lisa" I told him, then turn to the other boy, I pushed Alfred arm of me from never being used like a side table before. I walked up Arthur "Nice to meet you, I'm Lisa, I live with your cousin Joseph" I told him as I brought my hand out for a handshake, he blushed slightly and we shake hands, "Arthur Kirkland and Alfred is my bloody younger brother" he told me, I smiled while chuckling sweetly. His huge eyebrows went up questionably. "Sorry the way you said that, remain me of Farther" I stated, he nodded understandably. If I remember there are more brothers and sisters, "Where Canada?" I asked him, "Who's Canada?" he replied. I chuckled "Your brother Matthew" I told him his eyes grimed, "He's with the French frog" he hissed I nodded then I think France, "I'm told not to go near The 'Frog' so who that little cute fellow on your arm there" I asked as I started to stork the cute bunny, he chuckled "Y-you can see him?" he asked surprised, I nodded "I believe in such things" I told him, as I patted the bunny head "I'm Flying mint bunny!" it sweetly sang to me, "So Cute~!" I couldn't help myself say as I hug the bunny, that day I got to met all the country. Today was the best to met and make new friends. _

I soon come out of the memory as I hear Japan walk in, he kept his eyes on me as he tried to watch my every move, trying to find any false moves and I knew that I was Ill but it wasn't anything it'll past, I smiled at him well..Doggy smiled "So Japan you're Better already?" I asked him slightly worried if he acting he looked over to me, "It's gone already doggy-san" he said simply though I knew one thing he didn't , I had to leave my evil twin is on her way and I have to go, "Well I don't have to babysit you now, I got to go" I said as I jumped of the bed only end up landing there in pain , I stay on the floor as I sence my people (Dogs) were getting hurt it bang though me, "Why?..."I asked nobody as Images of my twin hurting my People (Dogs). I couldn't move, everything was slow and Japan ran up to me _why sister? Why? _

With William

William walked back to the office to find that Lisa was no longer there, "It's began" he mumbles as he picks up his phone to call the Nations Mouse, "Marie it looks like she there and we'll be joining soon, are you ready for another adventure dear?" he asked her as he looked at the book that was on the floor 'is Hetalia True?' he laughed a bit, "Yes I'm am ready, it'll be nice meeting them again, though a evil twin… this is going to be different" a young women voice came though the phone , "Meet you soon then" he said to her, "I can't wait!" she shouted back , he hang up and went to call Joseph, "Hello Little Joe, it seem your little girl has grow up and now is the Nations Dog" he said to the old man on the other side which was young, "Yes I know Arthur told me, I'll be here went you want to come to that world" the replied was from a sweet and tender voice,

"_Can't wait"_

Okay this is chapter 6 done! Good it took a long time though it was fun doing, I hope you loved it and same as always cookies to those who review and with a cup of tea this time, Thank you for reading! And please review if already Fav or on Alert, It'll can be one word if you don't have much to say like "I love it!" or "Awesome as Prussia" like that okay! Though those that haven't Fav please do and if you want this on Quizilla please ask. Okay I own only All Ocs And The Nations Animals Idea nothing more... Hope you enjoy!~Conrad1998

Tony: And Fucking Review or else!


	7. Chap7:Dear twin Sis this is a Goodbye

Chapter 7: Dear Twin Sister "this is a Goodbye..." 

(with Carey)

There she stood alone surrounded by dogs, 'annoying dogs with would have been better under my control' she thought. she growled as now she sat on the Dog Island ground , "Shouldn't I be the one doing it" she asked nobody angrily, her teeth gritted as her hair that was no longer blond but it true colour , white. Clear pure show white hair and her eyes like her sister, her left eye dark black the other eye right silvery, she looked like the light but she wasn't. she was the meanest person on earth or this other universe, her eyes full of Anger, hopelessness, sadness, emptiness, they could tear a person heart with one look, but in those eyes were a glow, a closed gate of kindness which need opening by her twin sister hands, to have a person who could stand by her side, something ,something she needed for sure was family, she no longer need to cry, no longer looked for friends, comrades yes but friends no. alone she stood for all her life, that why she never was chosen for Nations Dog but a outsider and a knower of a world which she should of never known. She smiled evilly , "I know" she mutter as she walked up to a dog, "I'll show the pain, the miserable pain I feel to you twin sister" her aura grew darker and she laughed croakily, as her hands grabbed the dog and threw it across the land which hit the rock a few meters away , it howled in pain as it called for help, sliding down the rock ,leaving a blood trial.

"_Why sister? Why?"_ her sister voice asked her but she never answer for she did not want to talk to her twin sister, she was the evilness in this show and her sister was the hope for the people. She smiled knowing her sister was in pain, yet she did not know that sister was more miserable then her already, already lost too much but she was able to be kind and to hope that was a reason but why would the other be like this wouldn't she hope too, wouldn't she stand and be kind. No she was bought up around the worse. The police wanted her, the world wanted her dead for unknown reason she never got hold of, people's eyes stare cruelly at her as they mutter mean things under their breaths, "Oh look at the poor rat, no mama and papa for you" a women would tell her as she was force to work day in and out, 24/7 a day. But the side of town she lived in was never nice, nobody help, nobody would stand by your side. Unless it was family, unless it was a sister or brother you'll help each other but she never had help, kick like a puppy back to the horrible reality of her life but she got away and now wanted revenge for her sister not being there for her, but yet her twin didn't know anything about until England told her twin of her.

She continues beat the poor dog that had done nothing to her. She was mad and angry; she wanted her sister's blood on her hands and to laugh at the limp body of the stranger, twin sister. The drugs had got to her, the wine and Vodka had got to her head. The madness of the people she was brought up had been put in her habits, the reason wanted was that she lost herself in the bloodthirstiness of the person or animal she was killing. The dog howled on last time before it went completely limp, it eyes lids shut closed, the dogs blood pour onto the punchers hands, the girl stop and looked at her hands as she laughed at them and looked at the dog, tears steam down her cheeks as her eyes widen with shock, as she looked at her hands and at the now dead dog, "I c-can d-do it, I'll k-kill m-my t-win s-sister for sure" she whispered shakily as she fell to the floor , little part her wanted her to stop, to stop this madness but most wanted revenge and was still bloodthirsty for more, oh how her hand craved it, the blood that stick to her hands like gloves for the winter. Her hands grabbed her head as she shakes and tears fell, "No, no, some one stops me please!" she cried out as her white hair smudged with the red sticky blood, she couldn't stop the insanity but could someone stop her?

She needs help that was for sure, but who can help? Her twin? The countries? Who? That is the question

"_This is what you want isn't it? To get rid of your sister right?" _a voice asked her, "Ye-no! I do, I don't!" she shouted out she didn't know she was confused should she really blame this stranger, she may not even be her sister. "_She never help you, she never care for you, she never help anyone, she kill your parents didn't she?" _the voice said her pushing questions, "Yes she never cared and she killed my parents, she sole my parents from me" she stated but it was partly false, not all was true, "_yes, she sole everything from you, your family, friends, lovers everything, she took everything from you _"the voice whispered wrapping itself around the girl, "Yes she took everything, everything from me" she said out loud agreeing with the voice of revenge , the voice laughed, "_then kill her! Kill her before it to late!"_ it shouted at her, the girl stood and smiled as a new evil aura took over

"Yes master" she said

**Here the new chapter, I know horrific, but this is her evil twins chapter. We needed a bit more on her, next chap with Lisa and England the others. Soon the other Ocs well be joining as well! One huge story beginning and a long one too. Are you ready for it? **

**I own Only all Ocs and the nations animal idea!**

**Please review and fav!, UNTIL NEXT TIME!~conrad1998 **


End file.
